counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Map
This article is a list of maps for the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Maps are the space or arena where players confront one other. This term is used almost exclusively when describing multiplayer games. Official maps Official maps are maps that were created by the developer. Most of these were officially adopted and originate from the community. They come with the game or are added on via an update. All of the original Counter-Strike maps are playable on Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, but there is not necessarily a newer version. The Assassination and Escape scenarios were removed completely from Counter-Strike: Source ''and ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. This is a complete list of official maps for Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike (Xbox), Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, Counter-Strike: Source, and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. In parentheses are the official prefixes for the game modes. These are used to simplify the dedicated server browser. Arsenal: Arms Race (ar) maps ** Baggage ** Monastery ** Shoots ** LOL ** Arsenal: Demolition (de) maps ** Bank ** Lake ** Safehouse ** Shorttrain ** St. Marc ** Sugarcane Assassination (as) maps ** Oilrig Hostage rescue (cs) maps ** 747 ** Assault ** Backalley ** Compound ** Downed ** Estate ** Havana ** Italy ** Miami ** Militia ** Office ** Siege Bomb defusal (de) maps ** Airstrip ** Aztec ** Cobblestone ** Chateau ** Corruption ** Dust ** Dust II ** Fastline ** Inferno ** Mirage ** Nuke ** Overpass ** Piranesi ** Port ** Prodigy ** Sienna ** Stadium ** Storm ** Survivor ** Tides ** Torn ** Train ** Truth ** Vertigo Maps People loves this game will amaze you alot. ** Vostok Escape maps (es) maps There has not been an official Escape map since the ''Counter-Strike Beta''. Custom maps Custom maps are maps that were created by someone other than a developer. They are often created for custom game modes and feature mechanics that are not present in the base game. Most of the current official maps were at one time a custom map. Similar to the naming scheme used for official maps, custom maps use a prefix to identify what scenario they were created for. For example, "surf" denotes a surfing map, while "zm" is used for zombie maps. Some custom map is exclusive to human player, while the bots cannot walking around effectively in some custom maps. With the introduction of Operation Payback in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, Valve has started to officially support the most popular custom maps in matchmaking. Hostage Rescue ** Agency ** Downtown ** Motel ** Museum ** Siege ** Thunder Bomb defusal ** Ali ** Cache ** Chinatown ** Favela ** Gwalior ** Library ** Ruins ** Seaside Trivia ** Besides from all Counter-Strike: Global Offensive maps, Estate, Compound, and 747 are the only official Hostage rescue maps that do not have four hostages. ** Every official Bomb defusal map contains two bomb sites. *** However, Foption, a beta map, had three. See also ** History of official maps ** Game modes ** Steam Workshop * Go to this website, www.youtube.com/bossmap123456. and subscribe to it becuase this webstie is own by him. Category:Maps